


After the Races

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archeo AU - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Rick returns from the horse races in high spirits.
Relationships: Rick & Max
Kudos: 3





	After the Races

The faint smell of sawdust still clung to him when he returned home, flushed and excited, his hands still clinging to the tickets he'd bought which he now shook in triumphant fists. Max looked up from the book she was reading by the cool fireplace - the June heat didn't require assistance in warming up the living room - and smiled warmly at him.  
"I take it you had a successful day, dear?" she inquired with a soft laugh and put the book down. Next to their adventurous endeavours there were few things that excited her husband as much as going to the races.  
"Very successful indeed, my dove!"  
Rick picked her up after stuffing the tickets into his suit pocket and twirled her in his arms. 

"So successful that I may just take you out to dinner to celebrate," he went on with a deep chuckle before placing her back on her feet. She slipped her hands into his and leaned up for a kiss into which he gladly indulged.  
"But first," Rick whispered against her neck, "how about we head upstairs and enjoy each other for a while?"

Max played coy.

"Enjoy each other, Mr. Rochester? Over a game of chess, maybe? Or discussing Arabic poetry?"

"Close to the latter, wife."

His voice was already slightly husky and it didn't take much for him to lead the way upstairs and into the master bedroom. She let him lift her up, then lower her against the cool sheets, mewling at his eager hands. The sun illuminated the entire room, basking them in a golden afternoon glow that set Rick's hair on fire and made her eyes sparkle like amber.

"Now what do we have here?" His voice was low and teasing, his fingers surprisingly nimble at undoing the buttons of her blouse, revealing her cream-colored skin.  
"I don't know," she gasped as his lips made a path from her neck over her breasts and down to her belly button, then dipped below her navel.  
Her hands dove into his hair when she felt his breath against her mound, and he didn't hesitate to pull down and discard her underwear to expose the sensitive flesh underneath. Rick gave her a quick kiss before starting to lick the small of her pussy with urgent flat strokes of his tongue. 

"Oh God, Richard-"

A flurry of curses followed in quick succession with panted praise, and Rick moved his now pointed tongue to push past her slick folds and into her hole, pressing his mouth against her lips.

"More," she commanded with a whine, raking her nails down his neck. "I need more of you, right now!"

His face parted from her pussy with a small gasp, his hair slightly tousled and his mouth shiny.

"You shall have it," Rick promised, hastily removing his cock from strained pants. He was on top of and inside her with a few quick thrusts, adjusting their position so he could mindlessly rut into her body. A harsh breeding followed that had her scream his name at his every movement and cling to his shirt as he rocked her with him. 

As she held on he grew more savage, grunting and growling as he pistoled his cock into her with a furious tenacity that would scare her if it didn't feel so good. To feel him, raw and hard in her body, so rigidly attacking her, and grinding against her clit, helped her lose it in the most delicious fashion. She cried out as she came, constricting around him in rhythmic convulsions, milking him before her orgasm had ebbed away.

He roared with pleasure, his entire massive body trembling with lust as he emptied himself into her hole again and again until he was entirely spent. His hair was a mop of sticky strands, his face red and his shirt soaked with sweat. Rick sank down with a satisfied huff, lazily pumping his semi until he softened completely and slid out, leaving a messy puddle in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
